When the Time Comes
by FlittingThroughLeaves
Summary: Because sometimes being thrown into a mess together means you come out changed. A story of college love, and how opposites do attract. GokuHaru. TsunaxKyoko. 5YL!
1. Prologue

It was in college when they finally resolved their differences. Well, perhaps not actually resolved, got around would be a better phrase. You see, at some point they had gotten around their differences enough that she had her clothes making gear in his apartment, and he had Uri's cat food in her's.

Call it a truce if you will.

A truce that was formed by Gokudera Hayato and Muira Haru.

Somewhere along the way in their mixed up college route, they had actually gotten past their differences enough to focus on their similarities.

It began when they were accepted into the university of Tokyo and only one Guardian other than they had made it in: Hibari Kyoya.

And since he was a senpai, and Gokudera hated the man, and Haru was just intimidated, relationships that way did not progress. That suited Hibari just fine.

At Tsuna's urging, both of them went to Tokyo.

After the first few months both of them realized that it was hard in college without those that they already knew.

Gokudera had plenty of fan girls, but no actual friends, and Haru-well Haru wasn't used to leaving everyone else behind. She was just simply too used to life in high school when they had all been together.

So after a few months of loneliness and a few chance meetings they began to talk again. And to fight again.

After a few months of uneasiness they had settled down to a truce. Every morning Gokudera would head over to Haru's apartment for breakfast and fighting. They would both leave for class and eat lunch somewhere, sometimes separately sometimes together. After lunch would be afternoon classes. They generally ate together in Gokudera's apartment, and study together in the library in the evening. After study sessions they would part ways.

It didn't mean that either of them cared about the other...no...they spent so much time together simply because it was nice to have someone else who understood what they were going through. The mafia affected their lives in more ways than one.

But it did mean that they knew each other more than they had before.

And Gokudera finally realized that Haru wasn't such a stupid woman after all, and that there were brains beneath her air-headedness. Haru realized that Gokudera wasn't just person of extraordinary rudeness, that sometimes he was kind.

So when they came home for New Years after 5 months of being away, the other Guardians noticed that their bickering was just that, bickering. None of the words carried a sting anymore.

This is the story, of Gokudera's and Haru's journey through college and quite possibly beyond. A story of friendship found in the most unexpected of places.

* * *

**A.N.** So this is the beginning of When the Time Comes. A GokuHaru Fic that will take a while to progress to romance.

I believe I will try to keep all of this cannon. Wish me luck?

As always, tell me what you think of this.

(I can't be sure that this will be updated very often. But one of my favorite pairings is GokuHaru so...)

Leaf.

**DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN KHR. IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH...AND I'M NOT.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hahi! Haru is not a stupid woman, Bakadera!" She huffed and turned away. Why was Bakadera the only other guardian that was accepted into University of Tokyo again?

It had been years since they had all come back from the future, years and he really should have grown up. But he, being true to form, didn't. He was still the same irritating name calling and hotheaded person that he had been.

And Haru was sick of it. At least at University she would be able to make new friends and not be around him so much. Was it really too much to ask that he treat her like a normal person? Perhaps, not speak to her like she was stupid or something?"

"And maybe if you thought things through and didn't ruin things for Jyudaime I might consider thinking you weren't a stupid woman, you stupid woman!" Bakadera screamed from behind her. Of course, she had messed up Tsuna's newest date with Kyoko by trying to have him cosplay as a monster on it, but really that was a small fault and a habit she couldn't get rid of, so why why why was Bakadera upset again? Besides, he ruined that date more by stalking Tsuna in a way that was clearly obvious for the soon-to-be mafia boss. Didn't that mean he ruined the date more?

Tsuna and Kyoko had started going out the year before. Even though she was hurt she would never be able to not be happy for her best friend. She had moved on from her childish crush on Tsunayoshi Sawada. Of course she would still do what it took for them all to be safe.

"Haru thinks that you ruined Tsuna-kun's date more than Haru did, Bakadera!" She had turned back to glare at him, chocolate brown eyes meeting his green. If he wasn't so mean he would look really nice. "Also, stop smoking idiot." She plucked the cigarette from his mouth and ground it beneath her heel. "You really want to get cancer don't you!" If Bakadera got cancer Tsuna would most certainly be upset, therefore to save her friend the pain she had to get the stupid octopus head to stop exhaling more smoke than a smoke stack.

But she did it for Vongola now, and not only for Tsuna. Haru was a grown woman now, and she understood. Even back when she and Tsuna had first met, Haru wasn't blind. She could see how his eyes followed Kyoko, how he lit up and blushed whenever Kyoko entered the room. Haru had known that Tsuna didn't like her as anything more than a friend, but she just didn't want to give up hope that maybe sometime, Tsuna would see _her. _

When he had started to date Kyoko, all of Haru's dreams of Tsuna ever liking her vanished like dew in the morning sun. It just wasn't to be. And in the year that followed she had moved on.

"I think you purposefully want to ruin Jyudaime's dates, stupid woman, you never ever could get over him could you." Haru didn't even register that she had slapped the stupid octopus head until she heard a crack and felt her hand sting.

"How many times does Haru have to tell you, that Haru doesn't like Tsuna-kun anymore?!" An awkward silence fell over the room.

"U-um...Haru...Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna stood in the doorway. "If you continue staying here you'll miss the going-away dinner that Kaa-san made for all of us..."

"Of course I will eat the wonderful food that Mama lovingly made for all of us!" Gokudera rushed towards the kitchen without a second thought. Haru followed more slowly.

"H-haru?" She turned to see Tsuna still standing in the doorway watching her.

"Hai, Tsuna-kun?" What did he want to speak to her about anyways?

"Did you really mean it when you said you didn't like me anymore?" Oh, so it was that, he had heard the end of their shouting match after all...

"Hai." Haru turned and began to walk away. "Haru doesn't want to be Tsuna-kun's wife anymore."

* * *

**A.N. **And here's the second still somewhat short chapter of When the Time Comes. I feel like this story is going to have chapters that are all somewhat short, like snapshots in the lives of how Haru and Gokudera's relationship changes. This one takes place just before they go off to college.

Tell me if you feel like they're out of character.

Also, as a side note, I didn't want to go the route of Haru being comforted by Gokudera because Tsuna and Kyoko got together or something like that. I feel like Haru is a strong enough person to get over it by herself without needing Gokudera as a springboard or something.

Send me your thoughts!

~Leaf


End file.
